Séjour chez Voldemort
by baby fashion 56
Summary: Voldemort est enfin anéanti. Une sixième année commence pour nos petits héros, mais un souvenir laissé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres va tous les projeter dans une mystérieuse île où ils vont vivre de nouvelles aventures et découvrir de sombres secrets..
1. Chapitre 1: Victoire

**Chapitre1:** Victoire

La Gazette Du Sorcier était posée sur la table à côté des lunettes en demi-lune et d'un homme dont personne ne connaissait l'âge qui ronflait assez bruyamment affalé sur son bureau. On pouvait lire le titre du jour:

_VOLDEMORT, LA FIN_

_Le jour est enfin arrivé. Hier, le tristement célèbre seigneur des Ténèbres a été déchu par LE SURVIVANT. La « bataille finale » a eu lieu dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et a duré plus de quatre heures, pendant lesquelles de nombreux sorciers, aurors et mangemorts ont été violemment tués. L'armée de Voldemort (n'ayez plus peur de prononcer son nom) a pénétré le château grâce à un infiltré, qui a ouvert les grilles, l'enquête en cours devra déterminer son nom. Harry Potter et ses proches ont alors réagi rapidement et ont décidé d'affronter tous ensemble l'ennemi._

_Le combat s'est déroulé dans le parc d'ordinaire si tranquille et qui s'est transformé en véritable champ de guerre où de nombreux valeureux guerriers ont péri bravement en emportant avec eux une vie adverse. Même l'illustre Saule cogneur a participé à la bataille et a salement amoché au passage une vingtaine de méchants encagoulés vêtus de noirs des pieds à la tête. Heureusement celui-ci n'a subit aucun dommage._

_Du côté des aurors, on dénombre la disparition de Sirius Black, qui en fait était innocent dans la mort de Peter Pettigrow, George Weasley, un des jumeaux diaboliques de Arthur Weasley du service de détournement des objets des moldus, Percy Weasley, son fils aîné et Mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson que ses amis surnommait « le Bouledogue » et qui avait d'après nos sources bien une tête de chien féroce. D'autres aurors qui étaient alors inconnus ont péri dans d'atroces souffrances. En ce qui concerne les mange morts ils ont tous été tués jusqu'au dernier par « Armée de Dumbledore »._

_Le directeur de Poudlard a déclaré dans une interview exclusive: « Vous pouvez dormir à présent sur vos deux oreilles. Voldemort a été neutralisé et nous gardons son corps constamment sous surveillance en cas de résurrection soudaine et imprévue. En ce qui concerne les mangemorts ils ont tous été tués, nous ne voulions pas un autre « Lord Voldemort » qui sème de nouveau la terreur dans le monde entier autant dans notre vie que dans celle des moldus. »_

_Nous n'avons pas encore pu interrogé Mr Potter en ce moment très occupé et très sollicité mais il nous a accordé une interview pour la fin de la semaine dans laquelle il nous dira absolument tout sur tout._

Le vieil homme eu soudain un hoquet et se retourna

_En attendant, posez toutes vos questions par hibail à l'adresse:_

_La Gazette du sorcier _

_Mr Brightside, _

_4ème__ étage, porte 25, courrier_

_713 allée des Tabilis_

_Londres_

Au loin, on entendait de la musique. Du rock'n roll? A Poudlard?

En effet la Grande salle avait fait place à un immense dance floor où chacun faisait la fête à sa façon: on buvait allégrement, on dansait collés serrés et même des fois les deux en même temps!

On pouvait enfin célébrer la fin de Voldemort et de sa clique. Ronald Weasley essayait désespérément de draguer un troisième année, pas très sobre. Mais même bourrée, la jeune fille le repoussait gentiment. Le survivant dansait un slow divin (sur du rock!) avec sa petite amie rouquine. Drago Malfoy, lui, observait une belle jeune demoiselle brune assise à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle buvait avec ses amis une bière au beurre et riait aux éclats, heureuse. Il l'aimai depuis le tout premier jour, cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais jamais un regarde qui aurait pu dire quelque chose, rien, seulement du mépris.

Tout ce beau monde s'amusait, mais en observant bien, deux ou trois personnes ne participaient pas à cette fête improvisée. Ils se taisaient, se recueillaient malgré tout le vacarme qui les entouraient. Molly Weasley et son mari pleuraient la perte de deux de leurs fils. Ils se disaient qu'ils les avaient quittés en héros. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très fiers de leurs fils. Ils faisaient partis à présent des Hérociers, de ceux qui se sont battus pour la liberté de tous. Harry aussi ressentait un grand vide au fond de lui mais le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de Sirius c'était un homme courageux, brave, de quelque un qui c'était sacrifié pour sauver la vie de son neveu en s'interposant entre lui et Malfoy père alors que celui-ci tentait de tuer Harry. En cela, Harry ne l'oublierait jamais.

Hermione, elle, avait abandonné les bouquins et se laissait aller, pour une fois. Cette soirée lui faisait beaucoup de bien et la déstressait.

La plupart des professeurs était partie se coucher depuis longtemps, après tout, ils n'ont plus vingt ans!

A 9 heures, quand les uns se levèrent, les autres allèrent au lit. Les cours avaient tous été annulés au plus grand bonheur de (presque) tous. Néanmoins, les épreuves de BUSE et d'ASPIC avaient été maintenues.


	2. Chapitre 2: Gone

**Chapitre 2:** GONE

**Lundi 8 juin**: Sortilèges  
**Mardi 9 juin**: Métamorphoses  
**Mercredi 10 juin**: DCFM  
**Jeudi 11 juin**: Botanique  
**Vendredi 12 juin**: Potion  
**Lundi 15 juin**: Runes anciennes (le matin)  
Arithmancie (l'après-midi)  
**Mardi 16 juin**: Soins aux Créatures Magiques  
**Mercredi 17 juin**: Divination (le matin)  
Histoire de la Magie (l'après-midi)  
Astronomie (le soir)

Le programme des réjouissances était affiché depuis une semaine dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Harry se leva le lendemain avec un sacré mal de crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bu ? Euh.. Aucun souvenir. Un petit regard autour de lui, Bon personne d'autre dans le lit alors tout va pour le mieux !

Harry ne pensait plus à son BUSE qu'il devrait passer dans la matinée. Après tout, il avait tué Voldemort, alors ses examens…

Ron lui réalisa à cet instant précis que dans une demi-heure, il serait devant sa copie de BUSE de sortilèges. Il se rendormit aussitôt.

Hermione, elle, révisait sur un fauteuil, confortablement installée. Elle voulait avoir un Optimal dans chaque matière vu qu'elle ne savait toujours pas quelles options choisir pour sa sixième année.

A 9h30 la première épreuve commença.

La semaine passa, néanmoins, les jeunes sorciers ne voulant faire aucun commentaire sur leurs épreuves avant d'avoir les résultats, il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Les épreuves passées, c'était enfin les vacances pour tout le monde. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry ne voulut plus retourner à Poudlard. Les Weasley l'avaient invité chez eux pendant toutes les vacances.

Harry avait appris peu de temps avant qu'il avait hérité d'une maison que possédait Sirius et dont tout le monde ignorait l'existence. il avait donc quitté les Dursley et avait emménagé dans la petite demeure. Mais passé ses vacances loin de ses amis, ce n'était plus vraiment être en vacances, c'est donc pour cela qu'il avait accepté l'offre des Weasley.

Le matin c'était Quidditch et l'après-midi encore Quidditch. Hermione avait déjà fini, au bout de trois semaines, de dévorer ses nouveaux livres. Elle avait hâte d'être de nouveau en cours. Du coup, elle bavardait allongée sur l'herbe verte avec Ginny du garçon qui monopolisait tous les rêves de la petite brune. Cependant, Ginny avait pour mot d'ordre de ne rien révéler aux autres à propos de l'identité de ce beau ténébreux qui faisait chavirer le cœur d'Hermy. Même Harry, qui avait utilisé de nombreux subterfuges pour soutirer l'information à sa belle, n'avait rien pu apprendre.

Le 24 juillet, les résultats des BUSE arrivèrent.

Harry n'avait eu qu'un Optimal en défense Contre les Forces du Mal et partout ailleurs des Efforts Exceptionnels, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ron lui aussi avait eu la note maximale en DCFM mais par contre un Troll en divination. Après tout, il avait fait une gaffe en annonçant à son examinatrice qu'elle allait accoucher dans deux mois alors qu'en fait cette personne était plutôt enveloppée. Sinon il était plutôt content de lui.

Hermione était, quant à elle, toute rouge. Elle avait réussi. Elle pouvait tout faire, absolument tout ce qu'elle désirait mais cela ne l'aidait pas à choisir parmis les nombreuses possibilités qui s'ouvraient devant elle. Néanmoins, ses résultats confirmaient ses attentes, elle n'avait plus qu'à choisir à présent.

Une petite fête fut organisée le soir même. Lupin et Tonks, accompagnés de leurs petites jumelles, Bella et Rose, deux petites frimousses d'à peine un an, Fred et Angelina Jonhson, le combat contre Voldemort les ayant rapprochés, ainsi que les parents d'Hermione, furent invités par Mme Weasley.

Molly prépara un somptueux dîner pendant lequel Fred et Angelina annoncèrent leurs fiançailles. Tout le monde les félicita et quelques larmes furent versées.

Après le repas, des cadeaux furent distribués aux trois jeunes lauréats pour leurs superbes résultats. Hermione reçut un parfum provenant de France que ses parents avaient commandée depuis six mois surs que leur fille allait réussir ses examens.

Ron eut un Nimbus 2000, tout le monde ayant participé. Il l'admira sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de son nouveau balai et en marmonnant : « C'est le mien, le mien ! »

Harry, lui, eut une collection complète d'ouvrages remplis de sorts accompagnés d'images les illustrant. Il fut très touché et aurait aimé que son parrain partage ce moment particulier avec lui.

Ce soir là, dans son lit, Harry pria pour la première fois de sa vie. Il aurait tellement voulu que Sirius entende ses paroles.

Les vacances se finirent et la rentrée se rapprocha de jours en jours. Le matin du départ, c'était comme d'habitude la course mais finalement à 9h00 tout le monde était près à partir et à 11h le Poudlard Express quitta la gare avec le nombre exact de voyageurs.

Le trajet se passa très bien. Harry riait aux éclats lorsque Ron essayait de jeter un sort sur une chocogrenouille pour la rendre invisible alors que pour l'instant, elle avait perdu un œil et son « nez » ressemblait à un groin de porc.

Ginny qui était dans les bras d'Harry papotait gaiement avec Hermione. Elles s'étaient trouvées une nouvelle passion commune : les ragots. Et je peux vous dire que ça y allait bon train. En parlant de train justement, quelques heures après la mort prématurée d'une pauvre et innocente grenouilles, le Poudlard Express arriva à bon port. Tous sortirent et peu de temps après bavardaient joyeusement dans la Grande Salle en sirotant un jus de citrouilles juste après la répartition.

Le coco plein, les jeunes sorciers se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Les cours recommencèrent dès le lendemain.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de l'année scolaire, à l'heure du petit déjeuner de ce mardi là, Crabbe entra dans la Grande Salle, l'air bizarre. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait en faire, le garder ou le montrer à quelqu'un ? Son air encore plus ahuri que d'habitude n'échappa pas à Rogue qui en fit part à Dumbledore. Le directeur convoqua alors le jeune Serpentard pour une entrevue que celui-ci oublia. Au déjeuner, le directeur se leva de la table des professeurs et alla lui-même parler au petit brun, chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire et qui en étonna plus d'un.

« - M. Crabbe, je vous avais convoqué dans mon bureau à 10h et vous n'êtes pas venus, je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-J'ai.. J'ai oublié.. Pardon, marmonna Crabbe.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il devait en parler et en priorité au directeur.

-Professeur, j'ai.. J'ai trouvé une sorte de collier sur mon lit ce matin. Il est .. bizarre.

-Allez me le chercher que je l'examine de plus près.

-Tout de suite, professeur. »

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent puis Vincent réapparut avec un objet dans la main, un médaillon plus exactement. A présent tous les élèves observaient cette étrange scène.

« -Voilà, c'est sa, je l'ai trouvé sur mon lit quand je l'ai refait ce matin.»

Ronald s'étonna d'apprendre que Crabbe savait faire un lit mais il évita de le faire remarquer, sentant que l'humeur n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

« -Merci mon cher. »

Le médaillon que Crabbe lui remit était de couleur verte, un serpent ornait le dessus. Dumbledore le retourna et vit graver des initiales dessus L.J.

Il ignorait la signification de ses initiales mais pensa tout de suite à Voldemort, cet objet ne pouvait que lui appartenir, mais comment était-il arrivé à Poudlard dans un dortoir de Serpentard ?

Ce médaillon devait sans doute être piégé, mieux valait le garder en lieu sur afin de le soumettre à toutes sortes de sorts.

Dumbledore releva la tête vers le Serpentard après sa réflexion et celui-ci pensa qu'il pouvait récupérer sa trouvaille et la reprit des mains du vieillard.

Ce dernier sembla se réveiller tout à coup et s'étonna de se trouver là alors que de la dinde aux marrons était servie. Il retourna s'asseoir.

Vincent essaya d'ouvrir l'étrange collier mais ses efforts furent vains, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée brillante (eh oui ça arrive…) illumina son cerveau désespérément vide.

Il saisit une fourchette et s'aida d'une des dents pour écarter les deux parties du médaillon. Il devenait tout rouge. Au bout de dix minutes, son acharnement paya et on entendit un petit clic, il avait réussi !

De la fumée s'échappa alors du médaillon et une voix résonna dans la Grande Salle :

« Vous allez tous mourir ! »

Soudain la Grande Salle fut déserte, les sorciers avaient tous disparu.


	3. Chapitre 3: L'île Mystérieuse

**Chapitre3 ****: **L'île mystérieuse

Ils arrivèrent sur une plage déserte. Un par un. Le premier fut Albus Dumbledore, il attendit que tout le monde soit là pour parler. Trois heures après, tout Poudlard se trouvait sur la plage de sable fin, près de l'eau. On se regardait, interloqués. Où sommes-nous ? Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Encore un tour de l'affreux Voldemort ! Son dernier, il fallait qu'il nous dise adieu et en beauté !

Harry s'approcha de Dumbledore :

« -Vous savez, où l'on est professeur ?

-Pas plus que toi, je ne connais pas du tout cet endroit mais ça me dit rien qui vaille. On devrait peut-être organiser un petit vote, après tout c'est ça la démocratie ! »

Depuis la fin de Voldemort, Albus plaisantait de plus en plus. Pour lui à présent la vie était plus belle que jamais, et après tout il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, la démocratie c'est important.

Un vote à main levée fut donc fait :

1 voix pour visiter l'île (Hermione, l'aventurière)

571 voix pour retourner à la maison (les froussards !)

La majorité avait parlé, retour au bercail !

Dumbledore fabriqua une centaine de portoloins. Il les répartit puis donna le départ, chaque élève, chaque professeur, s'agrippait à sa botte ou à sa vielle conserve.

**3-2-1**

Tout Poudlard se regardait. « Pourquoi on est pas parti ? » demanda tout fort un Serdaigle de troisième année. La réponse fut évidente pour un cerveau surdéveloppé (et non pas Hermione qui boude dans son coin !), le professeur McGonagall. Quelqu'un, elle pensait déjà à un nom, avait ensorcelé l'île et empêchait tout retour. Il fallait donc trouver une autre solution mais en attendant mieux valait visiter les environs au cas ou. Seule Hermione était enthousiaste, elle avait finalement toujours raison !

Résignés, ils partirent en direction de la forêt qui leur faisait face. Cette escapade promettait d'être longue.

A la queue leu leu, ils avancèrent dans la forêt, s'écorchaient du fait des ronces. Le seul qui semblait être dans son élément était sans doute Hagrid, il marchait d'un bon pas et lui ne trébuchait pas comme les autres à la moindre racine qui apparaissait menaçant les petites chevilles fragiles de nos héros. Personne donc ne pouvait suivre la cadence de notre bon gros nounours.

Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre dans la sinistre forêt étaient les respirations régulières des petits aventuriers, pas d'oiseau ou de bébête à l'horizon. Cela rassurait certains mais pas tous, qu'est-ce qui empêchait les oiseaux de venir siffler dans le coin ? Ou qui ?

Au bout de trois heures de marche intensive, la plupart des élèves s'arrêtèrent, épuisés. Le directeur décréta alors une pause de vingt minutes mais il fallait repartir aussitôt le délai écoulé. La pause fut accueillie avec soulagement par tous, on reprit son souffle, on se massa les pieds.

Trente minutes plus tard, le groupe repartit. Soudain, Hagrid courut en criant : « Eau ! ». Les élèves, interloqués, répétaient : « Haut ? » en levant la tête au ciel essayant d'apercevoir un ennemi invisibles. Mais en effet, on pouvait entendre le doux bruit d'une rivière qui coulait. Tous se ruèrent vers le breuvage miracle et burent de longues gorgées en profitant de chaque gouttelette. Mais il ne fallait pas s'attarder comme le fit remarquer Hagrid, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Ils n'y verraient plus rien dans quelques heures.

Un choix fut alors à faire : Suivre la rivière par la gauche ou par la droite ?

Hagrid conseilla au groupe d'aller vers le sud-est (donc par la droite, pour ceux qui ne savent pas vraiment s'orienter) et tout le monde le suivit incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Dans le groupe, il n'y avait pas de spécialiste en orientation et Hagrid avait sans doute raison.

La petite troupe continua alors l'escapade mais tous étaient fatigués.

Quand le directeur s'aperçut que même Hagrid avait ralenti son allure, il proposa de passer la nuit là où ils étaient arrivés. Les élèves se regardaient, apeurés. Si ça se trouve y a des bêtes …ou pire… mais l'équipe enseignante était là pour les protéger et qui serait assez fou pour oser les attaquer avec un demi géant dans le coin et son (féroce ?) chien.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit sa baguette magique, elle voulait essayer quelque chose. Sa théorie fut confirmée à peine deux secondes plus tard. Devant elle se dressait une tente qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. Elle en déduisit que l'on pouvait pratiquer de la magie à l'intérieur de l'île mais pas pour en ressortir ou pour avoir un contact avec l'extérieur, intéressant, pensa-t-elle.

Des centaines de tentes furent ainsi dressées pour permettre aux élèves de passer une agréable nuit, tout le confort étant bien sur présent à l'intérieur, on était quand même pas au camping !

Pendant que certains entraient dans leurs jacuzzis, d'autres passaient à table, au menu : Euh… de l'eau et… de l'eau.

Le ventre d'Hagrid émit un terrible gargouillement, tel le cri d'un monstre effroyable ayant vraiment très faim.

Mais rien à l'horizon ne pouvait enrichir ce triste repas. Tout le monde alla donc se coucher l'estomac vide pendant que les professeurs établirent des heures (approximatives) de gardes.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et malgré la faim qui nouait tous les estomacs, les aventuriers repartirent. Les tentes disparues, on se dirigeait vers le sud-est avec un peu plus d'entrain que la veille. Ah, l'appel du ventre, tout le monde connaît ça !

Avec de petites pauses toutes les heures, ça allait plus vite. Au bout de la quatrième heure de marche, certains commençaient à désespérer profondément mais le bon vieux Hagrid, du haut de ses trois mètres, aperçut un château tout au loin vers le nord-est. Ils devaient s'éloigner de la rivière pour le rejoindre.

Quand il annonça la nouvelle à Dumbledore, on entendit des cris d'animaux ou de je ne sais trop quoi. Hagrid assura à tout le monde que là ce n'était pas son ventre.

Mais la panique se dissipa quand Albus dit à ses élèves qu'Hagrid avait vu un château. On se mit à courir de plus en plus vite dans la direction que montrait le directeur. Une heure de course plus tard, les élèves se trouvaient près d'un pont-levis qui menait à un immense château, pas aussi fabuleux que Poudlard mais tout aussi majestueux.

Cependant les jeunes sorciers préférèrent attendre leurs aînés avant de s'aventurer à l'intérieur du domaine.

Quand enfin tout le monde fut de nouveau réunit, Rogue proposa de former plusieurs groupes. Selon lui, ils avaient deux objectifs :

Neutraliser toutes les personnes présentes dans le château

Foncer aux cuisines, manger quelque chose

Or comme le fit remarquer un cerveau brillant dans l'assemblée :

« Euh, professeur Rogue, si le 1 ne se passe pas comme prévu, comment allons-nous faire pour le 2 ? on va pas voler à manger pour 570 personnes ? »

Bien entendu, cette question ne venait pas d'un Serpentard. (Je n'approfondirais pas sur ce sujet…)

« Bon, on fonce dans le tas ! »

« Ouais ! A la guerre comme à la guerre » s'écrièrent les élèves.

La décision était prise, tout le monde sortit sa baguette d'un seul geste et le silence se fit. Ils avancèrent doucement sur le pont-levis et entrèrent dans le château Ron glissa contre le mur et arrivant dans une autre salle, copie conforme de la Grande Salle, pointa sa baguette magique en criant « Levez les mains ». Mais la pièce était vide. Hermione s'approcha de lui :

« On n'est pas dans un épisode de Walker Texas Ranger Ron-Ron ! »

L'exploration du château fut rapide, il était désert. Personne à l'horizon. Les cuisines furent plus difficiles à repérer.

Mais un premier année que l'on surnommait affectueusement Passe-Partout trouva un passage dans lequel il s'engouffra, il déboucha dans une énorme cuisine, réplique exact de celle de Poudlard dans laquelle se trouvaient des centaines d'elfes de maison qui le regardaient, étonnés de voir enfin quelqu'un.

L'un d'eux s'approcha d'Arthur, le jeune sorcier, il était vraiment laid. Un peu grand pour un elfe de maison, il avait d'énormes oreilles, ses yeux jaunes sortaient de leurs orbites. Son nez tel un groin reniflait dans l'air, comme l'aurait fait un chien. Ce qui devait être ses vêtements ressemblaient à une petite grenouillère. Il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir mais inspirait néanmoins la confiance.

L'elfe de maison se présenta :

« -Bonsoir M., je m'appelle Mithy. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Euh, bonsoir tout le monde, moi c'est Arthur, euh.. Vous avez quelque chose à manger ?

-Bien sur, vous voulez une brioche ou une biscotte. Je peux également vous préparer un poulet rôti.

-Disons que je ne suis pas seul, on est environ 575, répondit Passe-Partout avec un petit sourire.

-Ah, quand même ! Bon, vaut mieux pas perdre de temps. Allez tranquillement vous installer dans la Somptueuse Salle M. Arthur.

-Euh… Ok ! »

Mithy donna des ordres et tous les elfes se dépêchèrent de préparer un festin pour leurs invités.

En sortant des cuisines, Arthur fut surpris de voir qu'on l'attendait. Ils espéraient tous que Passe-Partout avait trouvé quelque chose qu'ils aient pu partager.

« -Alors, lui dit Hagrid affamé, t'as trouvé un truc ?

-Ouais, y a plein d'elfes de maison qui s'affèrent en ce moment même pour nous prépare un festin de roi !

-Youpi, s'écria Flitwick. »

Tout le monde suivit donc Arthur vers la Somptueuse Salle, ou Grande Salle bis si vous préférez.

Seul Harry resta en retrait.

« Cette île n'a pas fini de nous livrer ses secrets » pensa-t-il.


End file.
